Antarctica (Luna Frost)
Under Antarctica is a fanmade character for the Anime and Web Comic Hetalia Axis Powers. Her human name is Luna Frost. Appearance A few centimeters shorter than America, she is medium sized for being one of the largest continents. Antarctica wears a dark blue coat with black fur trim like America's; an Azure coat tucked into her black pants; and knee high heel silver and black lace up boots. She has a scarf hidden by her hood with goggles hidden on her scarf. Her dark blue-gray hair is messy with a cresent shaped curl representing her name, Luna. A mysterious clump of several lengths of hair sticking out is still unkown why it is there. She has Indigo eyes with black circular rimmed glasses on her face. She wears gloves as well. Personality and Interests She is oftenly shy and is very intelligent, and only speaks when asked to speak. She has anger issues, and oftenly keeps a dagger on her or a pistol. She is seen as a very close friend to Australia, as seeing he named her. She is very used to the cold and is oftenly seen as very resiliant to the cold. She enjoys being with nature, and hates Japan for whaling in the south. Australia and America try to help her fend off the whales, hoping to conserve her population of whales. She has no army, so relies on both of the countries to help her. She loves to snowboard, and swim in the water (Like I said, shes used to it) and watching the southern lights. When she is not in the south, she jumps across the globe to visit countries, but skips Japan. Or eating Ice cream and beating England at chess. She sometimes swears for no reason. She has also attended college in almost every country, skipping a few. Relationships Argentina Argentina and Antarctica have a very close relationship, seeing as they are very close together, seperated by the Drake Passage. They treat eachother like close relatives, talking together very often. Antarctica also shares this relationship with Chile. Australia Her relationship with Australia is very good, considering they are very close together. Australia named her off of her akward Curl in her hair. She looks up to him, and speaks like an Australian. He is the only one who knows of her fear of Japan. America She is oftenly thankful for America helping to fend off the whales. She also respect's him for the ban on CFC's. It is rumored she joined the Allied Force's because of America. Also, she has seemed to inherit her strength from him. England She is very good friends with England, considering she is the only one who can stomach his food. He is oftenly seen playing chess with her, always baffled by how she can beat him. She seems to have gained his habit of calling people a "Wanker." Russia She is not threatened by Russia, seeing she is used to the cold and is seemingly comfortable around him. She is also called little sister by him. Sealand She absolutely hates Sealand for bragging about the 4 permanent residents he has, while she has none. Even though she has about 4000-5000 researchers coming and going during her summer, she has no permanent residents due to her brutal winter. Switzerland She is a very close friend of his, and learned how to shoot guns. She got her first pistol from Switzerland. She also helps him to keep intruders off his land North Pole (Arctica) Arctica and Antarctica are deemed sisters and are very close. People oftenly confuse them because they are twins. Arctica's name is Luka Frost, her last name Frost shared with Antarctica due to their brutal winters. They hardly ever get to talk except in the UN meetings. Appearances Luna also has a "Paint it, White!" Version made for her and slightly varies from her original outfit. It was made by the same artist that made her original version. She also has a version for Gakuen Hetalia, similar to Seychelles' outfit. Other Forms Like any other character, Antarctica is depicted in several different forms. Dark!Antarctica Dark!Antarctica is simply described as a much more insane version of her. Antarctica's hair is cut very unevenly, several tufts of hair sticking out. Her hair is also much shorter, falling around her chin. She does not wear her glasses, instead wearing goggles. She is depicted as wearing white fur pants and a ragged and torn blue aviatior jacket. She wears a black tee shirt underneath. Dark!Antarctica appears when the countries start WW3, and force her to allow testing nuclear weapons on her land. She outright refuses, resulting in the countries bombing her. Half of the landmass is obliterated, causing Antarctica to go insane, eventually turning into the equivalent of a mad scientist. Young!Antarctica Young!Antarctica is a much, much younger version of her, existing around when Pangea was barely seperating. Her hair is a much lighter shade, seemingly a light silver or a light gray. She didn't wear glasses back then. She wore an extremely long scarf that trailed on the floor, the dark blue scarf a gift from Pangea, her mother. She wore a white knee-length coat, wearing black pants and blue boots. Young!Antarctica is seen as being alone, this possibly being a foreshadowing to Antarctica always being alone. Trivia *Antarctica's hair represents the largeness of the continent. *Her glasses represent the reflectiveness of the snow. *Pangea was her mother. *Whenever she tries to straighten her hair or smooth it out, it always reforms itself in the length of an hour. *She has a pet penguin name Weiss. Category:Antarctica